6/141
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَهُوَ الَّذِي أَنشَأَ جَنَّاتٍ مَّعْرُوشَاتٍ وَغَيْرَ مَعْرُوشَاتٍ وَالنَّخْلَ وَالزَّرْعَ مُخْتَلِفًا أُكُلُهُ وَالزَّيْتُونَ وَالرُّمَّانَ مُتَشَابِهًا وَغَيْرَ مُتَشَابِهٍ كُلُواْ مِن ثَمَرِهِ إِذَا أَثْمَرَ وَآتُواْ حَقَّهُ يَوْمَ حَصَادِهِ وَلاَ تُسْرِفُواْ إِنَّهُ لاَ يُحِبُّ الْمُسْرِفِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve huvellezî enşee cennâtin ma’rûşâtin ve gayre ma’rûşâtin ven nahle vez zer’a muhtelifen ukuluhu vez zeytûne ver rummâne muteşâbihen ve gayre muteşâbih(muteşâbihin), kulû min semerihî izâ esmere ve âtû hakkahu yevme hasâdihî ve lâ tusrifû, innehu lâ yuhibbul musrifîn(musrifîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve huve ellezî : ve o ki 2. enşee : yarattı (inşa etti) 3. cennâtin : bahçeler 4. ma'rûşâtin : asmalı 5. ve gayre : olmaksızın 6. ma'rûşâtin : asmalı 7. ve en nahle : ve hurma 8. ve ez zer'a : ve ekinler 9. muhtelifen : farklı, çeşitli, muhtelif 10. ukulu-hu : o yenilen 11. ve ez zeytûne : ve zeytin(ler) 12. ve er rummâne : ve nar(lar) 13. muteşâbihen : benzeyen 14. ve gayre muteşâbihin : ve benzemeyen 15. kulû : yeyin 16. min semeri-hî : onun ürününden 17. izâ esmere : ürün verdiği zaman 18. ve âtû : ve verin 19. hakka-hu : onun hakkını (birr, zekât, sadaka...) 20. yevme : gün 21. hasâdi-hî : onun hasadı (toplanması) 22. ve lâ tusrifû : ve israf etmeyin 23. inne-hu : muhakkak ki o 24. lâ yuhibbu : sevmez 25. el musrifîne : müsrifler, israf eden kimseler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Öyle bir mabuttur ki çardaklı ve çardaksız bağları, bahçeleri, tatları çeşitli hurmaları, ekilmiş şeyleri, bir bakıma birbirine benzeyen, bir bakıma benzemeyen zeytinleri ve narları yetiştirip meydana getirir. Meyve verince meyvelerinden yiyin, devşirme günü hakkını da isrâf etmemek şartıyla verin, şüphe yok ki o, müsrifleri sevmez. Ali Bulaç Meali Asmalı ve asmasız bahçeleri, hurmaları ve tadları farklı ekinleri, zeytinleri ve narları -birbirine benzer ve benzeşmez- yaratan O'dur. Ürün verdiğinde ürününden yiyin ve hasad günü hakkını verin; israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Ahmet Varol Meali Çardaklı ve çardaksız bahçeler meydana getiren, tatları birbirinden farklı hurmalar ve ekinler, birbirine benzeyen ve benzemeyen zeytinler ve narlar yaratan O'dur. Ürün verdiğinde ürününden yiyin ve hasad gününde de hakkını verin. İsraf da etmeyin. Çünkü O israf edenleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Çardaklı ve çardaksız bağları inşa eden Allah'tır. Tadları çeşitli ekin ve hurmaları, zeytin ve narı birbirine benzer ve benzemez şekilde yaratan O'dur. Ürün verdiği zaman ürününden yiyin, devşirildiği ve biçildiği gün hakkını verin; israf etmeyin, çünkü Allah müsrifleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O, çardaklı-çardaksız olarak bahçeleri, ürünleri, çeşit çeşit hurmalıkları ve ekinleri, zeytini ve narı (her biri) birbirine benzer ve (her biri) birbirinden farklı biçimde yaratandır. Bunlar meyve verince meyvelerinden yiyin. Hasat günü de hakkını (öşürünü) verin, fakat israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Çardaklı ve çardaksız (üzüm) bahçeleri, ürünleri çeşit çeşit hurmaları, ekinleri, birbirine benzer ve benzemez biçimde zeytin ve narları yaratan O'dur. Herbiri meyve verdiği zaman meyvesinden yeyin. Devşirilip toplandığı gün de hakkını (zekât ve sadakasını) verin, fakat israf etmeyin; çünkü Allah israf edenleri sevmez. Edip Yüksel Meali Çardaklı ve çardaksız bahçeleri, ürünleri çeşit çeşit hurmaları, ekinleri, zeytinleri ve narları -benzer veya farklı- yaratan O'dur. Her biri meyve verdiği zaman meyvesinden yeyin ve hakkını da hasat gününde verin. Savurganlık yapmayın; O, savurganları sevmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O çardaklı ve çardaksız cennet misali bağları, tatları ve yemişleri birbirinden farklı ekinleri, hurmaları, zeytinleri, narları, birbirine hem benzer hem benzemez bir şekilde yaratan hep O'dur. Her biri ürün verdiğinde meyvelerinden yiyin. Hasat ve toplama zamanında hakkını da verin, israf etmeyin; çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O ma'ruş ve gayri ma'ruş Cennet âsâ bağları: O tatları, yemişleri muhtelif mezruâtı, o hurmaları, zeytinleri, narları, birbirlerine hem benzer hem benzemez bir halde vücude getiren hep odur, her biri mahsul verince mahsûlünden yiyin, hasad günü hakkını da verin, bununla beraber israf etmeyin, çünkü o israf edenleri sevmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve O, o zâttır ki, yeryüzüne döşenmiş ve döşenmemiş bostanları ve yenilmesi muhtelif hurmaları ve ekinleri ve birbirine benzer ve benzemez bir halde zeytin ve nar ağaçlarını yaratmıştır. Onlardan herbirinin meyvelendiği zaman meyvesinden yiyiniz, biçildiği gün de hakkını veriniz ve israfta bulunmayınız, şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ müsrifleri sevmez. Muhammed Esed Zira Odur (hem) ekilip biçilen ve (hem de) kendi başına yetişen bahçeleri (var eden) , hurma ağaçlarını, çeşit çeşit mahsuller veren tarlaları, zeytin ağacını ve narı meydana getiren: (hepsi) birbirine benzer ve hepsi birbirinden çok farklıdır! Olgunlaştığında onların meyvelerinden yiyin ve (yoksullara) mahsulün toplandığı gün haklarını verin. Ve (Allahın nimetlerini) israf etmeyin: kuşkusuz O müsrifleri sevmez! Suat Yıldırım Asmalı - asmasız bağ ve bahçeleri, mahsûlleri, çeşit çeşit hurma ve ekinleri, birbirine şekil ve renk yönünden benzer, tat bakımından benzemez tarzda yaratıp yetiştiren hep O’dur. Her biri mahsul verince ürününden yiyin, devşirildiği gün hakkını (öşürünü) da verin, israf etmeyin, çünkü O müsrifleri sevmez. Süleyman Ateş Meali Çardaklı ve çardaksız (üzüm) bahçeleri, ürünleri çeşit çeşit hurma(ları), ekin(ler)i, zeytinleri, narları -birbirine benzer, benzemez biçimde- yaratan hep O'dur. Her biri meyva verdiği zaman meyvasından yeyin, hasat günü hakkını (sadakasını) verin; fakat israf etmeyin; çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez! Şaban Piriş Meali Çardaklı ve çardaksız bahçeleri, tadı çeşitli hurma ve ekinleri, birbirine benzeyen ve benzemeyen zeytin ve narları yaratan O’dur. Meyve verdikleri zaman onların meyvelerinden yiyin ve hasat edildiği zaman da hakkını verin. İsraf etmeyin. Çünkü O, müsrifleri sevmez. Ümit Şimşek Meali Asmalı ve asmasız bağları, çeşitli tatlarda hurma ve ekinleri, zeytin ve nar ağaçlarını, kimi birbirine benzer, kimi benzemez şekilde yaratan Odur. Ürün verdiklerinde onların ürününden yiyin; hasat gününde de yoksulun hakkını verin. Yalnız israf etmeyin. Çünkü Allah müsrifleri sevmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Çardaklı ve çardaksız bahçeleri, ürünleri çeşit çeşit hurmaları, sebzeleri, zeytinleri, narları, birbirine benzer ve benzemez biçimde oluşturan O'dur. Her birinin meyvesinden, olgunlaştığı zaman yiyin ve hasat gününde onun hakkını da verin. İsraf etmeyin, Allah israf edenleri sevmez. Yusuf Ali (English) It is He Who produceth gardens, with trellises and without, and dates, and tilth with produce of all kinds, and olives and pomegranates, similar (in kind) and different (in variety): eat of their fruit in their season, but render the dues that are proper on the day that the harvest is gathered. But waste not by excess: for Allah loveth not the wasters. M. Pickthall (English) He it is Who produceth gardens trellised and untrellised, and the date palm, and crops of divers flavour, and the olive and the pomegranate, like and unlike. Eat ye of the fruit thereof when it fruiteth, and pay the due thereof upon the harvest day, and be not prodigal. Lo! Allah loveth not the prodigals. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Zira O'dur hem ekilip biçilen ve de kendi başına yetişen bahçeleri, (127) (var eden,) hurma ağaçlarını, çeşit çeşit mahsuller veren tarlaları, zeytin ağacını ve narı meydana getiren: hepsi birbirine benzer ve hepsi birbirinden çok farklıdır! (128) Olgunlaştığında onların meyvelerinden yiyin ve yoksullara mahsulün toplandığı gün haklarını verin. Ve nimetlerini israf etmeyin: kuşkusuz O müsrifleri sevmez! 127 - Bu, ma‘rûşât ve ğayru ma‘rûşât (lafzen, "çardaklı olan ve olmayanlar") terimlerinin genel kabul gören açıklamasıdır. "Bahçeler"den söz edilmesi, burada, yaşayan ve büyüyen her şeyin -evrendeki başka şeyler gibi- varlığını yalnız Allah'a borçlu olduğu ve bu nedenle, onu gerçek veya muhayyel başka bir güce tesadüfî veya bilinçli olarak atfetmenin sapkınlık olduğu inancını tasvir etme amacı güder. 128 - Bkz. bu surenin 99. ayeti ile ilgili not 85. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri